The World Will Tremble
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: Sonya, a hunter trained by Bobby himself after the tragic death of her parents, is distrustful towards other hunters. She's gained quite a reputation, one that drives her away from the rest of the hunting community. So what happens when Bobby introduces her to the Winchesters and informs her they'll be working together? OC. Character Death. Rated M for language. OC/?


Still not sure whether or not I will continue this or not. This was simply done after reading several fanfics of the fandom. Decided to come up with an OC myself. So, without further adieu, meet Sonya!

* * *

Today marked seven years.

Sonya was no novice to pain. She was no amateur that had no clue as to what she was getting into. She had been in the business for years, all because of the incident. The day her mother and father were killed. The day a demon had thought to change her worldview forever. Sick bastard. Sonya always made a point to prolong an exorcism after that, eager to make a demon suffer for their sins. It gained her a reputation, not exactly a good one among hunters hence why many of them refused to work with or for her. She always knew they were a lot of hypocrites.

Seven years. Seven long but not long enough years. She remembered it as if it had only happened yesterday. Recalled every detail perfectly, with a few exceptions of course.

"Oh God. Mom! Dad!"

"I'm afraid Mommy and Daddy's gone to Hell. Ssh, don't cry, sweet thing. I'll be sure to send you along with them."

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!"

Screams erupted throughout the house, followed by sick laughter.

The hunter's lip curled upward into a fierce snarl. The demonic piece of shit had enjoyed torturing her, enjoyed hearing her scream in agony and beg for death. Just as well. She enjoyed hearing him scream and curse at the one who had saved her, a hunter from out of town.

What was their name? Bobby Singer, or so he had said. A good man who took her on as a student of sorts when she showed up at his porch one day, demanding to be trained as a hunter. A good man. He became like a surrogate father to her after hers had died. Now Singer was no fool. He knew her reputation and believed every word the others would say. He did not approve fully of her methods but so long as she saved lives and killed the bastards, Bobby didn't put up much of a fight. A wistful smile crossed her face. A good man indeed.

"Hey, Sonya, need your help for a minute." Well, well. Apparently, he had sensed where her thoughts had gone. She grinned and called back, "Alright, I'm comin'! Gimmie a sec'." The woman rose from her spot on the porch and tromped into the house with a curious look on her face. "What-" She started to say but stopped at the sight of two men seated by Bobby. Her eyes narrowed. Who were they and what did they want? She bristled slightly, prepared for a confrontation. Judging by their body stance and the way the shorter one's hand hovered over his gun, she assumed them to be hunters. The shorter man met her hostile gaze and immediately took on a flirty expression. He stood up and offered a hand, winking, before saying, "Now, I've never seen you around before. Name's Dean, this is my brother Sammy." Sonya glanced down at his hand before turning to face Bobby, scoffing in disgust. She asked. "Bobby, what in the hell are John's boys doing here?"

Dean and Sammy both recoiled at the venom in her tone while Bobby gave her a look of exasperation. "Oh, shut up, Sonya. They're actually pretty decent boys, stupid mind you, but decent. They're not like the others you've met." Right. She'd believe it when she saw it. She then shrugged and tapped her foot in frustration. "You didn't answer my question." She pointed out. He rolled his eyes and tapped at the open book across the table. "Cut the tone, girl. They're here because they need help in a hunt." A pause. "I also thought it'd be a good idea for you three to meet seeing as you'll be hunting together for this one."

Dean and Sonya both began to protest while Sam just studied the man intently before asking, "No offense, Bobby, but why are we going to hunt together?" Sonya added rather snarkily, "Yeah, sorry, but I'm not in the habit of babysitting." Dean turned to her, nostrils flaring. "Look, princess, we know what we're doing. There's no babysitting to it and you're just as old as I am so can it!" He snapped back. She glowered at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh? How long have you been hunting?" Sonya inquired, waiting. This should be good. "For years now. You?" He retorted, narrowing his eyes. Sonya snorted before replying, "Since I was sixteen. Met my first demon when I was only fourteen." Sam perked up at that and asked, "Why fourteen?" She met his curious gaze with a rather cold one her own. "Demon bastard killed my mom and dad before deciding to torture me before sending me with them." The Winchesters blinked at that and exchanged looks. Taking that as an opportunity, Bobby intervened. "Listen, you idjits, you're going to need all the manpower you can get. This ain't no simple demon or ghost hunt. Dean, Sam, tell her everything." He ordered, glaring at each boy.

Sam nodded before looking at Sonya. He let out a breath and explained, "A few months back, we've set off a chain of events that started with a Devil's Gate to open." Her heart sank as realization filled in. "I apparently…died that night but Dean-," Sam glared at his sullen brother, "-made a deal with a crossroads demon where it was made my life for his in a year. We've been trying to find a way to break him out of it as well as trying to hunt down the demons that escaped through the gate." Dean interrupted, adding, "About a hundred or two broke through. Not exactly as easy as squishing an anthill."

Bobby glanced between the boys and Sonya, making note of each expression she took. First it was disbelief, then it was shock, then it was anger, and now…now it was a strange sense of calm. She exhaled rather sharply and began to pace back and forth in front of them. Suddenly she whirled around and slammed Dean against the wall, ignoring Sam's and Bobby's exclamations. "You fucking idiot!" She seethed in his face. "You made a deal with a demon? Really? Have you lost your damn mind?!" Dean shrugged. "Lost it years ago, sweetheart, if I ever had it all." She growled and punched him in the gut, making him double over. Sonya hissed, "You _never, ever_ make a deal! _**No one, including your brother, is worth making a deal with those sons of bitches!**_ " Dean managed to straighten up and cast her a icy cold look. "To me, he is and was. Not like I can do anything about it now." He retorted. She gave him a look of disbelief before looking back at Bobby and Sam. "How many times did your dad kick him in the head?" Sonya questioned Sam, exasperated. His response was a helpless shrug.

She returned her attention to Dean. "Are you done yet, princess, because I have a hunt to do." He remarked. Several moments passed before she suddenly smiled sweetly, unnerving him completely, and backed away. "Course, honey pot, I'm completely finished." She cooed. Dean glanced at Bobby, silently wondering what her game was. Then she kicked him between the legs and stormed away as he collapsed to the ground, groaning and cupping himself. As Sam stumbled over to the moron's side, Sonya paused by the doorway and glanced back at Singer.

"I'll help but only because someone has to keep that asshole from fucking up any more and his brother is certainly not helping. I call shotgun. Tell the boys to meet me outside in twenty." She instructed before heading to the shed out back. If she was going to go hunting with a couple of rookies, well damn it, she was going to go hunting well prepared. Hopefully they won't get her or themselves killed, she thought with a sigh. Unlikely but a little hope never killed anyone, right?


End file.
